Francesca Barbossa's Daughter
by francesca quiroz
Summary: After her father Barbossa is killed she swears revenge on the pirate who stold her heart.
1. Francesca Barbossa's Daughter

****

Francesca Barbossa's Daughter

Chapter One

Francesca, Barbossa's daughter was no ordinary young woman. Her father was a pirate yet he had managed to put her through schooling while he traveled quite a lot around the Caribbean. But Francesca was now eighteen years of age and the convent had released her. With no where to go but to her father she was now brought to the docks of Port Royal, she was to meet her father Barbossa there and be brought on board the ship, the Black Pearl. Nervously she clenched her hands together peering out the carriage window. She pondered asking herself, what am I doing? I am about to board a ship inhabited by only men. But I'm not going to let that stop me from boarding the Black Pearl this once. She peered out the window again as she noticed she was at the docks already. She closed her eyes feeling overwhelmed with nervousness, and whispered to herself, "just breath". Her father was first mate and she had heard so many stories from him about his Captain Jack Sparrow, and she was more than curious about meeting him. Although it seemed her nervousness was starting to get the better of her. She remembered the way her father had the ability to mask emotions and she wondered if she would be able to mask her own emotions as well as her father did. No wonder he had been successful at sea. 

With her eyes still closed trying to breath, Francesca felt the carriage come to a halt. suddenly she opened her eyes as the driver opened the door. The driver then helped her out she stepped out grabbing on to her long light blue dress, she stood up straight with no fear in her eyes at all, only a fascinated expression as she breathed in the salty sea breeze for the first time. she then scanned the docks as the men passed her by looking at her. She didn't look away from them not once and starred them in the eyes as they passed. On the outside she looked fearless a woman who feared no living man no matter what size he might be, and her posture was supercilious. the driver then escorted her towards the Black Pearl. Two of the crew men stood in front of the ship, one skinny, blonde haired one, the other short bald headed one with long hair around the lower part of his head. both looked grotesquely dirty and gave off a foul smell. 

"Ye be Francesca?" The bald one said brusquely. 

"Yes, I'm Francesca," she replied as she covered her nose a bit with her right hand. 

"I be Pintel an' this here is Ragetti," the man said pointing at the skinny one who giggled and looked down. Fran immediately noticed he wasn't all there. "it be our duty to help ye on board poppet," Pintel grinned to Ragetti. Francesca looked at them both and knew they meant to minimize her. 

"That won't be necessary, I can climb on board myself just fine, thank you gentlemen," she disregarded them as she began to climb, both were amazed to see she had no difficulty climbing onto the ships deck.Francesca starred in amazement at the other ships. She then walked over to the other side of the ship, looking up to see the sky then towards the sea that seemed to have no ending. It was if the sea was the insanity of the sky. She was free at last, she was as free as the sea. Francesca had always wanted to sail with her father, but he insisted it was not ladylike to do so. Now he had no choice but to bring her along on this mission that was suppose to be his last. He had told her about a great treasure he and this so called Jack Sparrow had discovered, and she was lucky to be admitted at least this once on the Black Pearl.

As she stood for a moment on deck looking out at the water below she turned slowly to notice that all the crew had stopped doing their work and were starring at her motionless, again she felt nervous but starred back at them just the same. She then heard the heavy footsteps on the wooden deck, she recognized it immediately as Barbossa came into view. He stood in front of her for a moment looking at her, she then smiled running towards him hugging him placing a kiss on his right cheek. Barbossa looked at her studying her black hair that was put up and a few curls that fell to her face with the wind. She had a demanding presence besides her youthful looks. Her eyes were the kind you could see eternity into, dark as ebony, and her skin was a clear tan. The men noticed that she had her fathers structure, she was a tall woman, and like him she was not an ordinary person, she was her fathers daughter.

"Papa!" Francesca called out as she hugged and kissed Barbossa, the crew then began a small scuffle. She turned around a bit as she heard one of the men curse then another. Ignoring the matter she turned towards her father again.

"Franny, just look at ye lass I can't believe it," Barbossa hugged her and stepped away to have a look at her. She smiled at him as he studied her. He looked deep into her eyes and starred for a moment, "ye look just like yer mother," as Barbossa said this her smiled faded, then she heard the scuffle among the men intensify as a tall, black, muscular built man who seemed to be in charge punched one of the other men to calm him down. Francesca watched all of this and turned back to her father with fascination in her eyes she'd never seen such violence and she yearned for it. Barbossa then smiled at her and walked closer to her ear whispering, "that be Bo' sun, good help around here if ye know what I mean," Barbossa grinned as he looked back at the crew who was now silent looking at Francesca like a pack of hungry wolves.

"Well! Aren't ye gonna introduce me mate?" Jack said as Barbossa looked at him as he announced his presence. Francesca then slowly turned hearing his voice. Meeting each others eyes for the first time, both stood motionless in close examination, looking at each other up and down. She couldn't deny it, he was handsome and younger than her father yet he was the Captain of the Black Pearl, the fastest ship in the Caribbean. 

There was a sudden silence on deck as they stood motionless starring at each other, the crew looked at Francesca then at Jack and all that could be heard was the wind. Barbossa noticed it as well as he looked at Francesca's expression, and her breast moving up and down heavily. He then starred at them in suspicion and decided to break the silence.

"Jack I'd like ye to meet me daughter, Francesca. Fran this be me Captain Jack Sparrow," Barbossa said as Jack walked over to Fran and kissed her hand.

" The pleasure be mine lass, welcome to the Black Pearl," Jack then studied her up and down. 

" It's good to finally meet the famous Jack Sparrow. My father has told me a lot about you," she smiled slightly.

" I hope it was all good things," he grinned at her. Suddenly the crew again became scuffled as one of the men started to fight among themselves, punching and arguing with each other. Jack turned to look at his crew not surprised at the fact they were arguing about Francesca. Suddenly as Jack turned to face Fran again a dagger came flying in the air between them landing on the mast where they stood in front of. Jack's eyes widened as he looked at the blade. Francesca looked back at one of the men from the crew who had accidentally thrown it towards them. She walked over to the mast pulling the dagger out with no effort at all as the crew stood silent looking at her. She looked at the dagger for a moment then grasped it with one hand throwing it back at the man as it landed in between his bare feet.

" I believe that is yours good sir," Fran said to the pirate who only looked at her in awe. Jack looked at her in fascination he never met a woman who could throw a dagger like that with such good aim, especially not a eighteen year old recently out of a convent. Jack then turned to look at Barbossa with a questioning look on his face. Barbossa smiled and winked at him as he walked up behind Fran grabbing her arm.

" Let us go lass don't want the crew to keep looking at ye," he whispered into her ear as they walked off to Jack's quarters, Jack followed then turned back to his crew who were still starring at Francesca as she left the deck.

" What are ye all looking at ye scurvy dogs!! Back to work!! Get this ship underway!!" Jack then turned back to walk into the quarters as his men got back to their duties. As he stepped in the quarters he closed the door behind him. He then looked curiously at Francesca as he stepped in and paced the floor for a moment.

" Ye have good aim for a convent girl lass, ye surprised not only me but the crew as well," Jack looked at her putting a hand to his mouth thoughtfully.

" I'm not Barbossa's daughter for nothing," she grinned at Jack as Barbossa smiled to himself as he heard these words. Jack smiled back at them both and looked at Barbossa.

" What can I say mate? Even though she's her mother's living image, there had to be a little of me in 'er," Barbossa laughed lightly as Jack looked back at Fran starring at her in fascination. 

" As ye may know Francesca, as Captain of the ship I have rules," Jack said sitting down at the dining table while Barbossa held out a chair for Fran.

" Yes, I understand," Fran sat down in front of Jack as Barbossa stood behind her.

" Good, then ye know ye can't be on deck at daytime among the crew. You must stay in yer cabin or if ye like here in the quarters. That way yer father and I can keep a closer eye on ye." Jack grinned as he grabbed an apple from the basket on the table and bit into it.

" Agreed. I have no problem with it as long as I can come out during nighttime." Francesca starred at him as he chewed.

" Of course, you may go out on deck at night but one of us has to be with ye. If I may say, ye are a beautiful lass and I wouldn't doubt that one of me crew would try something stupid." Jack looked at her in the eyes and grinned again.

" Aye, Franny understands it all too well Jack. I'm sure she be no problem to the men," Barbossa said as a knock came at the door. Barbossa walked over and opened the door mean while Jack studied Francesca intensely not blinking once. Fran bowed her head feeling his gaze upon her which made her feel uncomfortable and nervous. Why did this man make her feel this way? Out of all the men she never once had looked away from one. She slowly managed to look at him only to find his eyes starring straight back at hers, she then looked down again. She thought to herself, how could it be that she was unafraid of anything she might think of, yet the gaze of this man made her look away. Why did she feel nervous? Why was she breathing heavily? She contemplated these questions as she looked down, suddenly she was interrupted as Barbossa turned back after talking with the man.

"Jack a fight be on deck, as first mate I must tend to put things in order. Would ye be so kind as to take me franny to 'er cabin?"

"Of course, I'll take her mate. She'll be fine," Jack said as he took a bite out of the apple again. Barbossa smiled as he turned to Fran who had a doubtful expression on her face.

" Papa, but I thought…" Fran said as Barbossa interrupted her.

" Now now Fran, I have work to do lass. Jack here will take ye to yer cabin, I'll see ye tonight lass," Barbossa turned and left closing the door behind him.

There was an odd silence in the room, Francesca could hear her own heartbeat. She was even afraid to look at Jack, again to be confronted with his deep dark piercing eyes. But some how she managed to look at him again with a worried expression on her face, only to find him with an amused look upon his face.

" So…a convent eh?" Jack said putting down the apple on the table.

" Yes, a convent. I've been there since my mother died."

" I see. So ye be pure and clean?" he asked taunting her tilting his head a bit. She looked up at him with a confused look.

" Yes," was all she managed to say. He chuckled a bit as he leaned towards her a bit.

" No wonder ye smell so sweet," he grinned at her.

" I don't think my papà would be so pleased with you talking to me like that, Captain," Francesca made her first come back. 

" No, call me Jack, not Captain. For ye only Jack," he grinned.

" Very well, Jack, will you show me to my cabin?"

" Aye," Jack stood up from his chair as Fran immediately did the same, "follow me there be a secret passage towards the cabins through me quarters. This way ye can move about unnoticed," he walked over towards the mirror behind the dining table and pushed it in as the passage way came into view. Fran smiled a bit fascinated and walked through as Jack closed the door and walked her through the dark hallway that led to a couple of stairs that went down towards a door.

Francesca walked slowly through the dark hallway minding her every step. As she came to the stairs she stopped to look down and turned to Jack but before she could say anything, Jack not noticing she had stopped bumped into her making her stumble backwards. Desperately, trying to grab onto something the only thing she managed to grab onto was his shirt dragging him down with her. As she fell down hitting the door with her head, Jack tumbled on top of her, she looked up at him meeting his eyes that burned like heated coals. She then knew that from the first moment she had looked into them, being the pirate he was he'd stolen her heart.


	2. Barbossa's Remorse

****

Barbossa's Remorse 

Chapter two

"Well, this is very interesting," Jack said looking down at Francesca with a mischievous grin. Francesca then put a hand on her head moaning a bit in pain. She looked at him again noticing the position they were in.

"Get off of me Jack!" she said as she struggled to scoot out from under him. He smiled lazily at her conservative ways, as he stood up looking around for his hat. Francesca being use to being treated like a lady she extended her hand waiting for Jack to help her up, but she noticed he was not going to help her anytime soon. She sighed and climbed to her feet as she dusted her dress with her hands. Looking down where she had fallen she noticed Jacks hat bent all out of shape, she then bent down to grab it, "looking for his?" Jack stopped searching and looked at her.

"Blast! Now look what ye did to me hat," he snatched it from her as she crossed her arms in a displeased manner.

"It wasn't my fault we fell down the stairs. If you would have been looking where you were going we wouldn't have fell," she said pointing at him. Jack looked at her curiously tilting his head a bit surprise at the fact she displayed no fear towards him whatsoever. He then gave two steps towards her as if he was about to grab her, she then stepped back cautiously watching his every move.

"Well, if ye wouldn't have turned back I wouldn't have bumped into ye and we wouldn't have fell. Although, it would have been much better if ye would have fallen by yourself and not have dragged me along with ye," Jack said very fast which confused her for a moment, then she looked at him not believing the manners he displayed. That was no way to talk to a lady, thenagain she remembered this man was no gentleman, he was a pirate. A man who cared nothing about others but himself. Some how the idea of him not caring for her exasperated her.

Her eyes widened furiously, she then put up her arms letting them fall to her sides giving a sigh calming down trying to forget the matter. 

"Would you just please take me to my cabin?" she asked annoyed.

"Aye, that's if ye don't plan on fallin' down again," he opened the door at the bottom of the stairs letting her into her cabin.

Francesca stepped into the semi-dark room looking around sniffing the air a bit, she then took a finger passing it on a table noticing dust on her finger tip. Noticing a very small window she walked over to it as she heard her own footsteps on the wooden floor. She looked back at Jack as he lit a candle to bring more light into the room.

"So? What do ye think?" Jack said standing against the wall crossing his arms. 

"It smells like rum and candles in here, the room is all dusty, and I can't breath it so hot in here and all I have is this little window?" she said disappointed.

"Aye, well first of all this here be a pirate ship not a convent get use to it. Secondly, you're lucky to have that "little window" this cabin was built to be secret, and thirdly, ye haven't seen that vanity yer father got ye," Jack said pointing over to the left corner of the cabin. Fran turned to look at it as she walked over and noticed it was dust free compared to the rest of the cabin. She grabbed a silver coated brush that was sitting on the vanity and took a seat in front of it looking at herself in the mirror for a moment, she then admired the carving technique in which it was made.

"It's lovely," she said smiling to herself. 

"Aye, it is, we got it of a Spanish vessel. Your father has very good taste. He said ye had to have it."

"My papa would butcher the world for me," she said as she smiled to herself putting down her raven black hair as it fell all the way to her waist, she then shook her head a bit passing her right hand through her hair. She then looked at Jack through the mirror noticing he was in awe. 

"Well, I best get on deck, I'll send one of my cooks to let ye know when to come to dinner at my quarters," Jack then pushed himself off the wall and walked towards the door. He tried to open it but the door was hard to open due to the wooden door being swollen. Looking like a fool he turned to look at Francesca who was starring at him through the mirror of her vanity.

"Having trouble?" Fran asked mockingly holding back laughter. Jack only looked back at the door giving a strong pull hitting himself in the face. He then shook his head a bit and walked out hearing Francesca's laughter. He stopped for a moment asking himself why he had gotten nervous before this young woman who clearly couldn't have any power over him. She was a convent girl, and he was a man of the world. A man who had been in a million ports, who had seen and done things this innocent girl couldn't even dream of. So, why did she make him feel this way? He shook his head and walked off ignoring the matter.

Francesca sat before her vanity starring at herself for a long period of time. She then touched the mirror studying her reflection.

"Who are you Francesca? To the world what they see of you is reality, but they don't know the act life makes you perform, and this being the way it is you have the ability to trick them, to deceive them, but not your own heart," she contemplated herself again for a moment tilting her head a bit, "today I do not recognize who I see before me, my reflection doesn't show who I am in reality, but one day they will see who I am, that day will come. I don't want to appear to be something, I want to be reality. To lie is not to live," she passed her hand down the mirror and sighed.

Jack sat at the table as Barbossa came in closing the door behind him. He walked towards the table dropping into one of the chairs. 

"What they be fightin' about?" Jack asked looking at Barbossa.

"What else? Francesca. Some think she's bad luck to have on board and the others want to have a look at 'er." Barbossa sighed 

"Well that's to be expected," Jack looked curiously at Barbossa, "tell me Barbossa, who was Fran's mother? You've never told me about her I only remember so very little about her. was just a lad when ye brought her on board the ship when me father was alive," Jack asked leaning back in his chair. Barbossa sat quietly looking down at the table as if remembering something very tragic. He then looked up at Jack, as he did it was like going back in time, looking at Jack's father sit across from him once again. He started to drift off as he remembered it all too well.

Barbossa and Jack's father, Drake; also known as iron hands Drake due to his skill with the sword, had long ago begun the quest for the Aztec gold that now Jack and Barbossa sought. They had heard the tale from Spanish sailors who roamed the Caribbean islands. Barbossa and iron hands took it upon themselves to sail towards the Yucatan Peninsula and their Barbossa would make his way towards the outsides of Tenochtitlan, who the Spaniards had called Mexico City. There they were told that they should seek out one of the last of the Aztec tribes, fore the descendant of an Aztec priest held the key to the cursed treasure of Cortez.

Barbossa took twenty men with him leaving Drake on the shores of the Yucatan to have ready their escape with the descendant of the Aztec priest, and when Drake wasn't around the men knew it was very different. Barbossa had cruel and unusual tactics, to get what he wanted. The men feared him so and obeyed his every command.

As soon as they had arrived at the village he ordered the men to kill everyone in sight until the descendant of the priest came forth. They had massacred almost the entire village when finally all stood still and silent. Barbossa and his men noticed the silence as they stopped shooting and thrusting their swords. Barbossa mouth dropped open as he saw what walked towards him slowly, through the smoke of the campfires. She came into view, Barbossa had expected an elder man, something of that sort, instead it was a young woman. The most exquisite savage woman they could ever lay eyes on, her very presence demanded attention and her people even thought her to be the daughter of one of the gods themselves, nothing could explain her beauty, besides her blood came down from a line of Aztec priests, so it was very possible. They also believed that this was the heathen gods had trusted her with the knowledge of where the treasure had been all those years.

She stood before Barbossa and spoke in Spanish fore it was the only European language she knew, and Barbossa being the pirate he was it was a must to know it. Only that way was he able to conquer Spanish vessels with more than force. 

"I have what you seek. All I ask is for you to let my people live," she looked around at the dead bodies on the ground, then at his men who starred at her motionless. Barbossa couldn't speak for a moment as he looked at her, studying the motion of her body up and down. 

"Agreed, I'll leave your people alone if you come back with me," he finally said as he saw another young woman walk to her side, "what is your name?" he asked curiously.

"Marina, and this is my servant Ahtziri, she will come with me," she said looking at him then down towards his sword.

"Marina," Barbossa whispered, "from the sea eh? That is the meaning of the name. How ironic, because that's where we're going," he looked over his shoulder and nodded to three of his men who walked over to Marina and Ahtziri, "bring them!" Barbossa yelled and looked towards the village and the people still left standing. He grinned evilly as he turned towards his men, "kill them all! Burn everything!!" As he said this Marina struggled against the men who grabbed her dragging her along with her servant. 

"You agreed!! You agreed to let my people be!!" She yelled at him.

" Firstly, yes I did and I shall, secondly I never agreed my men would, and thirdly you're in no position to request anything," he chuckled evilly as his men starred at him doubtfully, "I said burn it!!" The men carried out his orders more out of fear for themselves than anything.

Marina's hate for Barbossa grew with every passing day and he knew it. He could see it in her eyes. But still her beauty mesmerized him and he was determined to have her, and so one night at camp he did so. Taking advantage of her position, no one near to help her but Ahtziri, but what could a woman do against twenty pirate men? Only the horrifying screams from Marina were heard in the distant woods and his evil laughter. Ahtziri could only hold her breath and close her eyes how impotent she felt.

As they reached the Black Pearl, Drake was confused to see two native young women come on board. He walked over to Barbossa who shoved Marina forward as Drake caught her.

" There she be. Our key to the treasure," Barbossa grinned. Drake looked her up and down with a concerned expression on his face as he saw bruises on her body, face and that she was filled with silence not daring to look at him.

" What have you done?" Drake asked looking her up and down again.

" What had to be done. Don't worry mate I killed them all off and burned the village, that way we won't have to be worryin' about someone coming after us." Barbossa hurriedly shoved Ahtziri toward the quarters as Drake looked Marina over a bit more and slowly walked her over into the quarters after Barbossa and Ahtziri.

" You what?" Drake closed the door behind them and put his hands on his head pacing around, "are ye insane? I don't do things that way Barbossa!"

" Aww, don't be telling' me ye be a fair, honest pirate," Barbossa chuckled. Drake shook his head but it seemed the more authority he gave Barbossa the more cruelty he revealed.

Days, months went by, and Drake started to find himself watching, thinking, concerning himself with Marina. One afternoon he attempted to give her a wild flower from one of the islands they had docked ship at. She looked at it and rolled her eyes walking away from him. She didn't care anymore whether she lived or died, Barbossa had been trying to torture the map out of her, but she didn't yield to his beatings or rape.

Then the day came when she looked differently on Drake, he broke into Barbossa's cabin while he could hear her screams, tackling Barbossa on to the wooden floor not wanting to go to extremes.

" Ye ain't be touchin' her no more mate! I noticed her belly growing. I have a son 'o me own and I'll be damned if I sees ye kill yer own blood." Drake pulled her to her feet from the bed as she sobbed and took her away. Barbossa hadn't noticed it until Drake said those words, but yes, her belly had been growing.

From that day Marina began to develop a certain admiration for Drake, until the day came that she realized it had turned into love. She had already had her baby and Ahtziri was to be her nurse just like her mother had been nurse to Marina.

After Marina realizing her feelings for Drake, one afternoon she walked towards him as he over looked the sea leaning on the rail, and offered him the same wild flower he once had offered her. He looked into her eyes and automatically knew what she felt for him.

Five years passed and still Barbossa couldn't beat the map out of her. Barbossa looked confused every time he'd beat her a small grin would form on her lips, fore she had it tattooed on her back all along and Drake had already discovered it. All the times Barbossa had raped her he never even took the time to over look her back and she found it amusing. Only Drake had taken the time to over look her body completely and he had drawn the map according to the tattoo. Five years and Francesca had grown up on the pirate ship in company of Jack who was five years older than she. Five years Marina managed to keep what she had with Drake a secret, but no more.

Barbossa kicked Drake's cabin door open, he had been searching the entire ship for Marina and hadn't found her this was the only place left, besides he had already suspicions, and sure enough his suspicions were true. Ahtziri tried to stop him but it was no use, he had lost reason. Drake and Marina jumped from the bed and before Drake could speak a word Barbossa pulled out his pistol sending a bullet into his heart. Marina screamed wrapping herself with a blanket and sobbed putting a hand over her mouth, she starred down at Drakes lifeless body. Ahtziri entered the room to try and calm her down but Marina shoved her out of the way running on deck. It was a windy stormy night and the ship rocked back and forth violently, the waves brushed up over the deck. Ahtziri ran after her but afraid of the waves she stopped and only peered out of the quarters. Barbossa shoved Ahtziri out the way as he made his way to the deck starring at Marina who stood next to the railing looking down at the sea. She then looked back at him with the same hate in her eyes she always had for him.

"You have killed everything I ever loved, and for this I curse you! You will die by your own blood!" She said as if though she were the very goddess of her people as she stepped on the railing throwing herself into the dark violent sea of the night, becoming of the sea, thus honoring her name, Marina.


	3. The Wounds of Life

****

" The Wounds of Life"

****

Chapter Three

Jack tilted his head a bit at Barbossa who seemed to be in a trance. Jack had been waiting for a response to his question. Instead the quarters was at a complete silence, and all he could hear was the creaking noise of the old ship as it made its way through the salty sea. 

Jack leaned a bit towards Barbossa across the table looking at him with wide questioning eyes.

"Barbossa? Ye be okay mate?" Barbossa blinked and snapped out of his memories.

"Aye, just rememberin"

"So, tell me about Franny's mother. I don't remember her all that well. I was just a lad when ye brought her on the Black Pearl." 

"She was a beautiful woman. Spirited, fierce, ardent, a very intense woman," Barbossa sighed and looked over at Jack, "and even if she had not believed it, I loved the lass immensely. That is why I kept my Franny and looked after her all these years. She's the only part of her I got left. I may have not loved her the way she wanted to be loved, but nonetheless, I loved her in me own twisted way," Barbossa looked down for another moment in a pondering manner. Jack had never seen this part of Barbossa before and watched him intently, not sure if this was the same pirate who pillaged, pilfered, and went into battle with so many times side by side.

A large red parrot flew on Jack's right shoulder and shrieked the words, "ready for dinner, captain, ready for dinner." Barbossa rolled his eyes as the parrot finished his announcement. "

"Doesn't that bloody bird ever shut up? Oh, and don't worry about Franny I told Ahtziri to go let her know when dinner be ready," Barbossa starred at the parrot in disgust as it walked along the center of the table, then as he saw Jack watching him he gave a fake smile.

Francesca looked at her reflection in the mirror making sure her white dress was properly buttoned up. A knocking came at the door, and she knew it had to be her call for dinner at the quarters. She walked towards the door and opened it slowly as the door creaked. She saw a woman of age stand before her, a native woman no doubt, just like her mother. Francesca stepped back to let the woman inside, her face was in astonishment as she looked her over. There was an odd silence for a moment until Ahtziri managed to utter one word.

" Marina?" Ahtziri said in amazement how much she looked like her mother. It was as if looking at a ghost to her. Francesca looked baffled not recognizing the woman at first. 

" What? No, that was my mother's name." Francesca said trying to remember the woman's face. Ahtziri smiled warmly and stepped closer to her passing a hand reluctantly over Francesca's hair. 

" Yes, of course. I know, Francesca. I knew your mother well, I brought you up until your father took you away to the convent on your tenth birthday. I've missed you dreadfully my child." 

" Ahtziri? You have changed so…" Francesca stopped for a moment as she noticed the other half of her face had a burnt scar. Shamefully Ahtziri looked down.

" The wounds of life my child," Ahtziri said with a slight smile as it quickly faded. Francesca slowly passed a hand over her scarred cheek, "but look at you, you're the one who has changed. A full grown young woman." Ahtziri tried to change the conversation into a positive one, besides it was the first time she had seen her in ten years.

"Yes, I suppose I have," Francesca smiled at her and looked at herself in the mirror again.

"Tell me, you have learned how to draw words? You have learned books?" Ahtziri asked excitedly.

"Yes Ahtziri, I have, I have also learned French and Spanish at the convent." Francesca smiled and took Ahtziri's hands in hers.

"Your mamà would be very proud of you Francesca. You are her living image," Ahtziri looked down for a moment towards both their hands then up at Francesca's eyes, "your papà and Jack are waiting for you at the quarters. You should go, don't keep them waiting."

"But, about your scar I …."

Ahtziri put a hand over Francesca's lips making her stop before she could finish her sentence.

" No Chesca, I do not want to talk about ill things now. Now go to dinner, before your papà has a fit," Ahtziri smiled warmly as she saw Francesca leave.

As she walked towards the quarters through the secret passage she thought about how cruel Jack had been to inflict such a wound on an elderly woman, not only any elderly woman but the woman who had brought him up. She was disgusted, infuriated by the idea, and she began to develop a sort of hate and disrespect for him. How dare he treat Ahtziri in such a fashion!

Francesca entered the quarters from behind the dining table and neither Barbossa nor Jack stood to receive her at the dinner table. She slowly walked over to her father who looked up at her and smiled. She then looked over at Jack and gave him a cold look, he immediately knew something was wrong.

Francesca took a seat next to her father and watched him eat hungrily. She noticed he had three plates of food from which he was eating. He gulped down the food like an alligator, and slurped his wine from his tankard, as he did he looked up and found that both Francesca and Jack were starring at him almost in disgust. Francesca then smiled to her father and grabbed a piece of bread biting into it. Barbossa looked at her noticing how slowly and delicately she ate compared to him, it was like watching a frail bird. Slowly he went back to devouring his three plates of food not paying attention anymore.

Jack watched Francesca for a moment as he reached for the bottle of wine and poured some into her tankard. She looked up at him with a glare, he immediately stopped pouring the wine noticing again that look of hate within her eyes.

"Don't want you to choke on your food," Jack said as he looked over at Barbossa slurping at his wine again. Francesca looked at her father as well then turned towards Jack again.

"That's very considerate, of a pirate who enjoys torturing those who have cared for him," Francesca said reproachfully as a confused expression covered Jack's face. Jack looked at her intently trying to figure out what she meant. Francesca took a sip of the wine, suddenly she jumped feeling something crawl on to her shoulder from the chair. Jack laughed a bit as he saw her alarmed expression.

"It just be my parrot Francesca, nothing to be worried about love."

Francesca looked over at her right shoulder and smiled a bit at the parrot. Mean while Barbossa had not been paying any attention whatsoever as he kept on devouring his food. Francesca felt as if she had been left all alone in Jack's presence. He intently studied her as she ate, she looked up at him from time to time and even the parrot seem to be observing her. It was intimidating, to feel watched so closely, and yet she couldn't protest. She was after all on his ship.

Dinner had been quiet, Barbossa obviously had eaten his fill, although it seemed the more he had the more he wanted. His everlasting greed even affected his appetite. Jack on the other had didn't touch anything on his plate that evening, all he had done was stare at her, observe Barbossa devour his food, and lean back in his chair.

She had been allowed to walk on deck and breath in the cool night air she couldn't possibly obtain in her cabin. She slowly walked down from the balcony towards the deck hoping to be able to explore more of the Black pearl. The ship that had seen her come into this cruel pirate world.


End file.
